


Narcissism

by ForTheLoveOfWriting



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Aliens, Dishonest, Gen, Grandpa Jin - Freeform, Narcissistic, POV Second Person, Regret, Sad, Selfish, Sonny Joon - Freeform, secretive, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfWriting/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" You knew it was selfish, even a bit narcissistic, roping the boy into a life like your own where you're unable to hold down a steady job, to leave whenever you felt like it, especially when things got tough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissism

When Sonny was young, you told him that he was special.

You'd be reading him bedtime stories in the hospital because of a sickness he had, and point out how he was like the boy in the book, who would go on adventures and ride his very own spaceship.

You believed it helped him feel much better about himself, as he went from being timid, to outspoken and curious. You remembered how your daughter would discourage the boy from even _thinking_ about ridiculous, _impossible_ things, but you ignored her. _He's just a kid. He will know the difference when he gets older._

However, even in his latest teenage years Sonny would often obsess over spaceship rides, adventure, and any form of extraterrestrial life. So much, that he would often skip school to study these things at the local library. When his mother found out, she forbade you from ever seeing him again.

So you began sending letters and postcards, telling him all about the Annunaki, about astronomy, _how to be like you_. You knew it was selfish, even a bit narcissistic, roping the boy into a life like your own where you're unable to hold down a steady job, to leave whenever you _felt_ like it, especially when things got tough. You realized that you should have stopped telling these stories a long time ago. Back when he could have, would have developed a logical mind. But you didn't, _he hasn't_ , and now you're both too attached to let go.


End file.
